


The Strong One

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up Aftermath, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Heartbreak, LIJ is family, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: LIJ are a family.  They look out for each other and are especially protective of Hiromu.  But sometimes the tables are turnedPrompt request fulfilled for “Don’t turn around.”





	The Strong One

Hiromu Takahashi took a deep breath then loudly exhaled. He could do this. For once he could be the strong one. His brother needed him and he was going to be useful for once. Not the weak link he thought of himself as. Not the one always needing their hand held or comfort. He was gonna prove that the baby brother could be just as strong as the bigger ones. 

Pushing into the hotel room Hiromu surveyed he situation with a frown. The hooded figure slumped over the corner table, head buried in his arms concerned him. He so rarely saw his brothers vulnerable that it took him a moment to collect himself. 

“Go away Evil.” Sanada muttered not bothering to lift his pounding head. He wished he could blame it on being hungover. He found the truth pathetic. That he had sat alone in his hotel room, in this exact spot, all night long crying his heart out over that two-timing cunt. He was furious with himself, angry that two minutes of crossing her path in the airport had him panting after her like a dog. 

“I’m not Evil.” Hiromu said softly approaching the table and sliding himself into the chair across from Sanada. Hiromu hated that the second Sanada recognized his voice he abandoned any show of weakness. It bothered him that they felt like they had to shield him from their hurts. 

Sitting up quickly Sanada straightened his shoulders and adopted his signature impassive expression that hid everything from the world. Pushing back the hood of his jacket Sanada ran his fingers through his hair trying to straighten the tangled mop. 

“Sorry Hiromu. I’m a bit hung over.” Sanada lied. “Just trying to sleep it off.” 

“Don’t lie to me Sei,” Hiromu said fixing his disappointed eyes on Sanada who winced at his censure. “Don’t try to protect me.” 

“I’m not trying to protect you.” Sanada protested jerking back when Hiromu rose quickly slamming his palms down on the table. 

“Stop it!” Hiromu yelled. “I know you’re hurting. I know your eyes aren’t red rimmed from a hangover and I know you’re scared to let me help you. Let me be the strong one for once Sei. Please.” 

The fight drained out of Sanada’s body, his shoulders slumping and head lowering as tears threatened to fill his eyes once again. Sanada stood up, turning his back on Hiromu not wanting his little brother to see his weakness. 

“Don’t turn around.” Hiromu said softly walking over to Sanada and gently pulling on his shoulder to turn him back to face him. “Let me be here for you. You don’t have to hide.” 

The dam breaking Sanada fell to his knees, sobs wracking his body as his head fell against Hiromu’s stomach. Hiromu let him cry, humming softly and running his fingers through his hair as his strong protective older brother broke before him. Tears threatened to fall from Hiromu’s own eyes as he murmured encouraging words but he forced them back. Now was not the time. It was time for him to be strong for someone else for a change. 

He didn’t know the right words to say to mend Sanada’s broken heart. Hiromu wasn’t magic with language like Naito. He rarely knew the right thing to convey. He didn’t have the nurturing instinct of Bushi, that calming spirit that soothed. He didn’t have that aura like Evil, the one that said he was a pillar of strength and dared anyone to hurt his family. Hiromu didn’t have any of those things. Yet as Sanada’s sobs subsided Hiromu realized one of that matter. He may not have those intangibles, but whatever he did have was helping.

With strong hands Hiromu guided Sanada to his feet and helped him into the bed, pulling the larger man’s body against his and wrapping his arms tight around him. Sanada lay his head on Hiromu’s chest, the steady thrumming heartbeat calming him as exhaustion crept over his body. 

“Sleep Sei.” Hiromu said softly. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
